The Death God
by Ancient2
Summary: It's a spin off of the Hades and Persphenie story, to be honest I can't believe no one has done that already. Well people keep calling Soma a death god, why not make him a Death god. All the characters play a role in this too. I hope you enjoy, I really like this Greek tale. Hades was the only god that was a just and a loyal spouse. Oh heads up he's a little OC.
1. Chapter 1

All characters, with the exception of my Protagonist, and God Eaters Burst are property of namco Bandai Games and D3 Publisher.  
At first I was going to name my protagonist Haru for spring or Hana meaning flower, but neither of them had the ring I wanted. So I went with naming her after Perspenie's other name Kore. It had a nice ring to it.  
Also in my deference Soma is OC because it goes with the story. In this story his mom is still alive and Shio is his sister. Sure people call him a Death God but he is a Death God so that's his title. Sure he's alone but he's not totally alone so he isn't as cold and closed off as he is in the game. Anyway enjoy.  
**Soma and Kore**  
The Underworld, a cold and dark place. The realm where all mortals go once they past on. The top floors were for the punishment of the sinners and the deeper floors were a paradise for the people with good hearts.  
The ruler of this realm was known as Hades, the 'Death God', or whatever colorful name the mortals came up with now-a-days. But his true name was Soma, a god given the sacred duty of guarding the afterlife by his father, Johannes, and his noble mother, Aisha. It humored him the names human's came up with for them... Zues and Hera, the names didn't give his parents justice. Let alone the rumors they would spread about his parents, especially his father.  
They ruled the heavens together while he ruled the Underworld alone. Don't misunderstand, he had no regrets about his eternal duty. He just longed for company in this colorless world he was forced to rule. His sister, Shio, would come down to visit him often, bringing a little light into his world, but it wasn't enough. He craved companionship.  
All he had down there were the lifeless souls of man and the creatures of their thoughts. For you see, in the Underworld the darkest thoughts from mankind on the surface gives birth to the cruelest monsters. These monsters would become a nuisance to him and he'd have to keep an iron fist around them. Or in his case his loyal buster blade, Evil One, and his shield, Rejector. But the darkness of man was more than he could contain, many of these creatures would escape to the surface. Once there, they would cause devastation and destruction on mankind. The mortals christened them the name 'Aragami.' Each one having its own group name.  
But not all of them were bad. The beast created from the darkest depths of his mind was mild and loyal to the Death god. He was a wolf-like Aragami that the humans called Marduk. But unlike the usual ones, his had three heads. It would guard the gates to the Underworld, only letting the dead and other gods enter and keeping the dead from escaping. The name Cerberus suited him well so Soma kept it.  
As the number of Aragami created increased, Soma told Cerberus to let them pass through. After all it was the mortals mess they should clean it up. Even though his words were cold he would still watch over man to see how they were fairing. Using the Seeing Well in his throne room, what he saw was grim.  
The humans panicked and fled as the Aragami rampaged and devoured in their wake. He felt that all hope was lost when suddenly an angel, no a goddess, came down to their aid. A lesser god. Like all gods, even though they may have never meet they knew each other, he knew her. She was Kore, the goddess of nature and daughter of Tsubaki the goddess of Harvest. Tsubaki was the elder sister of Lindow, god of the Sea. Lindow and his wife Sakuya, a daughter of the water Titan, were friends of his. He knew not when Tsubaki had a daughter, all he new was this... she was beautiful.  
Her skin was unblemished and unscarred from the sun. her face was (Face 8) so siren with big eyes of a clear blue sky. Her hair was a light brown that shined as if it was kissed by the sun. It was somewhat short and wild (Style 23). Her curves were covered by a short pink one strap tunic, that gave a tease view of her right breast, held in place by a leather belt with silver chains wrapped around it. She had a thick golden bracelet on her left arm and three thinner ones on her right wrist. Her well toned legs were covered by long silver strapped sandals. From her back sprang white wings. The humans nicknamed her the Lovely Cupid, but most stook with Persphenie the goddess of spring.  
She would rain down on the Aragami with a blade that would dance as she sliced through them and would sing along with her shield as it turned into a projectile shooter. Her weapons were graced with the colors of a twilight sky, colors he longed to see in his world.  
The humans saw her as a god sent, a savior. She was lovely... and he wanted her.


	2. Chapter 2

I will try to stay with the original Greek mythology, but artistic twist will be applied.  
**The Watching**  
Kore sat in a field of flowers after a long battle with the Aragami. Her wings limp on the grass in a relaxed state as she picked one of the wild lilies. Smelling it, she found the scent pleasing so she placed it in her hair. There it would be eternal like her and her clothes.  
"Why do you fight so hard for the humans." Said a young goddess as she floated down from the heavens. "They are unappreciative and frivolous creatures."  
"Alisa!" Kore cried out in joy at seeing her friend paying her a visit. To be truthful, Alisa was still bitter that the humans called her Diana the virgin goddess of the hunt. The words may have a ring of truth to them, but they didn't have to publicize her lack of a sex life.  
"I can't believe you waste your time fighting to protect beings that have the power to protect themselves but don't use it."  
"They just need time to figure it out for themselves." Kore said to Alisa as she landed into the flowerbed with her. "Until then, I will continue to protect them."  
"Really now! That Soma must be slacking off, leaving you to handle his pets that run out of his yard!"  
"Now, now. You've seen how many have stormed the surface, there must be more down there than up here. There's no way one god can handle all that and 'his' duties on their own."  
"Still..." Alisa wavered off, turning a plucked flower in her fingers. "They could at least show their appreciation with a thank you of some kind."  
"I'm not doing this just for them..." Kore said looking out at the scenery around them. "I'm doing this for my Nature. The one's that can't fight back." She than turned to look at Alisa.  
"Normal weapons cannot destroy these beast. Only weapons of the gods or weapons made the beast's parts can slice through their hard skin. But not just anyone can wield these weapons. Only those with the making of a hero can hold these weapons... a God Eater."  
"I see... and have you meet anyone with these credentials?"  
"At the moment only one."  
"Really, who?" Kore grinned at her.  
"That lovely hunter that you're so fond of."  
"Kota?! Really now, there's nothing about him that I'm 'fond' of!"  
"Funny, if that's true how did you know it was him when I didn't give you a name?" Alisa sported a lovely blush. "Come to think of it you used his real name not his hero name, Orion."  
"B-but why him?! Why him of all people?" Alisa asked trying to change the subject. Taking pity on her, Kore stopped her teasing and complied.  
"His heart is innocent and pure. But you already know that, don't you?"  
"Yes... he's always had a big heart and a smile to spread to the world."  
"His will to protect his mother and younger sister gave him the power to fight. The boy has no darkness in his heart, making him invincible to the Aragami. And so I gave him a rifle to blast away what tries to harm what's precious to him."  
"Y-yes, I believe he has the power to do that. But that is too much of a burden for one mortal man to handle on his own."  
"I know... that's why I'm searching for more hero's willing to take up arms to fight with their own hands." Then she looked down at her blade. "My Orchestra joys at being able to shield those who cannot fight... But my Fervore and Sfarzando long to have blades fight alongside them. So I shall keep searching for as long as it takes."  
"Such a heavy burden you choose to carry... I wish you luck."  
"(Giggle) Thank you my friend, I-" A shiver ran down her spine causing her to look around.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't know. I just feel like someone's watching me."

...

'Hmph. So she can sense me.' Soma thought as he looked at her from the Seeing Well.  
"Hi big brother!" Shio said as she skipped over to his throne. When she reached him, she looked down at the well. "Are you watching the pretty lady again?"  
"What are you doing here Shio?" He asked ignoring the question.  
"I wanted to see if you would feed me dinner!"  
"Is that all you came for?"  
"And visiting my favorite big brother!" She says giving him a hug.  
"I'm your only brother Shio."  
"Ah! More of a reason for me to favortize you!" Shio then looked down at the well again. "You should invite her down. She looks like she would be fun to have around!"  
"This is the Underworld, 'fun' doesn't exist here."  
"Oh come on Soma, she looks like she could bring color in this dreary place and might even put a smile back on your face."  
"Hm, I'll think about it."  
"Yay!" Shio jumped with glee. "Let's go, Soma. I'm ready to eat, okay!"  
"Hmph," Soma smirked at her as she headed for the Dinning room. But once the doors closed behind her he approached the well. Kneeling down, his hand gently caress the face in the reflection without even causing ripples in the water. "Soon... soon you shall be mine."


	3. Chapter 3

I will try to stay with the original Greek mythology, but artistic twist will be applied. The god that made Zues's thunderbolts I turned into Licca since she does closely relate to making weapons of the gods.  
**The Abduction**  
It had been a long week. Kore sprawled herself on the field of her favorite flowerbed. She had gathered enough materials for the the goddess of blacksmith Licca to make a hundred weapons to defeat the Aragami. Fought off more Aragami and also meet with eighty potential hero's to only get nine to except the role.  
She knew she gave them the option of choosing the sword or declining, but this was ridiculous. Well... at least she got Gen, the god of war, to help her search for heroes. If they had a warrior's spirit inside them than they would most likely except the task given to them. But from how things are going so far she won't have many come to help her protect her forests and mankind. Really now, what if something were to happen to her? Who's going to look after things if she suddenly disappeared?  
As if replying to her question the earth began to rumble. The ground cracked open under her feet causing her to take flight so as not to fall into the never ending hole. But a powerful wind began to suck in everything around the crack.  
"Oh no the flowers!" She began to cry out as the wind pulled the flowers out of the ground. Sucking them into the crack, roots and all. Soon it began to suck in the trees. She tried to fly away, but the wind was too strong for her wings to fight against it and soon the wind sucked her in as well.  
"No! Ahhh!" She screamed out as she was pulled into the darkness. The light of the outside world dimmed away as she fell into darkness. It felt like she was falling for days before she finally saw ground in the dimly lit area she was sucked into.  
As an immortal the impact wouldn't have killed her, but she'd still feel the pain. She cried out bracing herself for the pain that would come. But it didn't came, she opened her eyes to see that she was slowly floating down to the ground. Out of sheer relief she fainted. She continued to float down to join the other plants that fell before her.  
As soon as she fell a hooded figure approached her from the shadows. He looked down upon her as she gently breathed in a peaceful slumber. Gently he gathered her in his arms to carry her like a princess.  
She wiggled a little in his arms as he moved away from the area. He turned around to see what would make her want to linger here. Then he noticed the plants, pitifully lying on the ground. Shifting her so he could support her with one arm, like you would a small child, he gathered power into his free finger-less-gloved hand and waved it in an arc as it glowed.  
As if on command, the plants floated in an upright position and rooted to the ground as artificial lights began to light the area.  
She unconsciously sighed in content and cuddled closer into him as she quieted down. These actions pleased him as he graced his face with a grin. He move her back to both of his arms as he headed toward his palace.

...

As Kore came to, she opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in a dark cavern but in a well lit furnished room. She laid on a Cleopatra lounge in a room surrounded by weapons and bottles of alcohol. As she got up on her hands she noticed that there was a balcony hidden behind grey curtains.  
"Ah, so you've finally awoken." She gasped and turned toward the direction of the voice. It was a man who hid in the shadow of the room. His arms were crossed as he leaned on the wall. From what she could see of the man he wore a long hooded dark blue coat with matching finger-less gloves. Under his open coat was a tight fitting black shirt with baggy grey pants and black boots. These clothes were that of a future time, so she could tell this man was no ordinary person.  
He grinned as she gasped upon realizing who he was when he moved from out of the shadows. She never meet him before, but she knew him. That tanned skin, that platinum hair, those slanted pupil blue eyes, and that attractive face.  
"Do you know who I am?" He asked, stopping in front of her.  
"You're the Death God... no... you're Soma." He nods at her in confirmation. "Why have you brought me here? Have I committed a crime to your realm?"  
"And what crimes do you think you've committed?"  
"Destroying your pets that have been reeking havoc on the surface."  
"Those are not my 'pets', they are manifestations of the dark thoughts of mankind that have escaped my realm," he chuckled. "You've done me a great favor of dispatching them. Lowers the premature deaths to their planned time; making my job easier."  
"So then why am I here?"  
"As you can see this world is dull and lifeless." He says, gently cupping her cheek in his hand. "I crave for some color in this dim place. I desire a Queen."  
She blushed and moved away from him. "B-but we don't even know each other. We just met!"  
"But I know more about you than you think." He grabs her hand to cup it between his hand and cheek as he leans toward her. She tries to back away as much as the Lounge would let her. Which wasn't much as his other hand blocked her from leaning away, caging her between him and the Lounge. "And with time you will get to know me."  
"Please, I have a duty to protect nature and the humans. I must go back."  
"The plants will continue to grow without aid and the humans were given their chance at salvation and they didn't take it when you offered it."  
He leaned in further to steal a kiss from her. "You're staying here my Queen."  
"No!" She says stopping his lips from touching hers with her fingers on her free hand. "Please don't... don't take my first kiss."  
Soma looked down at her fingers then back at her. To her it felt like his eyes were looking inside her, penetrating her soul, causing her to break into a shiver as she turned her eyes to look away. "It would seem that my Queen is unwilling. Very well, I shall wait until you are. But know this Kore, you **will** be willing."  
He graced her fingers with a kiss before he backed away from her and headed to the door. Before he left he turned to address her. "This is your kingdom now, you may wonder the palace and the Underworld and rule beside me in the throne court. But never go near the Gates. Escape from this place is futile, no matter where you go in this realm, I will always find you."  
Then he was gone. Leaving her alone to ponder what had she done to gain the Death God's attention.


	4. Chapter 4

I will try to stay with the original Greek mythology, but artistic twist will be applied. Shio's got to go somewhere, so I made her like her role in the game plot.  
**The Adjustments**  
"Soma! I heard you finally brought the pretty lady here, is it true?!" Shio asked as she joyfully rode on the middle neck of Cerberus.  
"What are you doing neglecting your duty." Cerberus let out a low whine as it lowered its ears and heads.  
"Don't be mad Soma, I just brought them out to play." Shio defended.  
"Whatever, just hurry back to your post." He said rubbing behind each of Cerberus's ears. "We wouldn't want our guest to run away would we."  
"You mean she's here?!"  
"Yes."  
"Yay! I want to go play with her!"  
"Go on then, find her."  
"Okay!" Shio gleefully said jumping off Cerberus, running off into the palace to go meet the Underworld's Queen. Soma smirked at her antics then looked to his pet.  
"Shouldn't you be heading back now?"

...

Kore was lost in her thoughts when her door cheeked opened. At first she thought that Soma had returned or a servant had found her. But was mistaken when the head of a little girl popped out from the side of the door to greet her.  
"Hi! My name's Shio!" Kore found her antics to be so cute that she couldn't help but smile at her.  
"Aw, you must be Soma's little sister. Since you greeted me I must greet you in return. My name is Kore, nice to meet you."  
"Kore... ah, that means maiden!"  
"Yes it does. Well done little goddess of the moon."  
"Yay! Hey Kore, are you bored?"  
"W-well I am a little."  
"Do you want to go play with me?" She would have loved to play with the cute child but she was nervous about exploring the Underworld.  
"Well... I don't know Shio..."  
"Come on, please." She said giving her the biggest puppy dog eyes, Kore couldn't resist.  
"Oh, alright."  
"Hurray! Let's go!" Shio said, taking her hand as she ran to the balcony to take flight. Well Kore flew, Shio sort of floated.  
"Where are we going Shio?"  
"We're going to get the big doggie to play with us too!"  
"Dog? I love dogs."  
"Me too!" Taking the chance Kore looked around.  
"My this place is so well lit for an Underworld."  
"That's cause big brother doesn't like the dark. He has these artificial lights all over the place. They're almost like moonlight."  
"I see." Kore pondered. For a guy whose power ruled over darkness, he sure had a fondness for light. She kept looking around until she spotted something that caught her eyes. "Shio, stop for a second."  
"What is it?"  
'"Look down there."  
"I've never seen that there before. Let's go check it out!"  
"Right," Kore agreed as they descended down into a flowerbed with grass and trees surrounding it. She couldn't believe it, these were the plants that were sucked down with her. Soma stuck them back into the ground.  
"Wow! They're so pretty!" Shio said in awe. "Brother must of went through a lot of trouble to keep them alive. Usually only the tough plants can survive down here."  
"Maybe... he isn't so bad after all." Kore said, touched by the fact he cared enough to keep them alive, knowing or unknowingly realizing it would make her happy.  
"Hey what's that?!" Kore looked toward where Shio was pointing to see her weapon lying in the bed of flowers, shining like a sunset.  
"Fervore!" She cried out in joy, gathering it in her arms. "I thought I lost you my friend."  
"So that's your weapon? It's so pretty!"  
"Thank you, she's please to hear you say that." She said as it rang out like a song at the complement.  
"It's good that you have it, since you'll need it if you want to be playing with the big doggie."  
"And what exactly are we playing Shio?" Kore asked slightly worried. Were they hunting walking corpses? Were they going to torture poor souls for fun? But then Shio giggled and gave her an answer.  
"We're going to hunt down Aragami!" Kore sighed in relief, the answer brought her fast thoughts moving toward more morbid scenarios to a halt.  
"Oh, that does sound like fun."  
"Good! Let's go get the doggie!" So they took flight once again.

...

"Shio..."  
"Yes?"  
"The doggie is a three headed Marduk." Kore said as the two look each other in the eyes.  
"Yes he is!" Shio responded, skipping to the beast.  
"Careful." Kore said trying to stop Shio.  
"He won't hurt us. He's Soma's doggie!" Shio went to it's side to crawl on his back.  
"Soma's?" Kore slowly approached him, noticing how it lowered its body to let Shio on while continuing to make eye contact with her, "So you're Cerberus." It lightly nodded to her.  
"You're different than the others. For a creature who looks so dangerous, you have such a gentle aura." She said, slowly placing her hand in front of its middle head. It sniffed her hand while the other heads sniffed her. It seemed to like her since it placed its head in her hand. She gasped in awe at this, this was her first encounter with an Aragami that didn't try to attack her.  
She began to pet and rub its head. The other heads began to cuddle to her begging for the same affection. Not wanting to disappoint, she began to give the other heads the same treatment as she gently rubbed her head on the middle head.  
"You really are just a big puppy, aren't you?" She giggled as they began to lick her and wag their tail.  
"I knew you would like him! Are you guys ready to play?!"  
"Yeah sure, let's play."

...

Soma morphed from shadow to shadow, heading toward where his senses told him Kore was. Oh, how vexed he was at the moment.  
Not only did she disobey him by going toward the Gates, but also endangered herself by going to the area where new born Aragami roamed. Even the resident souls wouldn't wonder there. Was she trying to escape? Where was Cerberus?  
He made it to the location only to get a surprise he didn't expect. Shio and Kore laughing together as they fought Aragami with Cerberus- who was going through Aragami like a chew toy.  
His sister had brought out her luminous short blade to dance alongside Kore's long blade. It almost sounded like the blades were singing together. So that's were her blade was, he wondered where it went when he brought her down here.  
Suddenly Shio spotted him and started to wave at him. "Soma! Come play with us!" Kore stopped for a moment to look up at him with a small smile.  
"Yes, come and join us."  
"You shouldn't be so close to the Gate." Then he looked toward Cerberus. "And you should be guarding the it."  
"Please don't be mad at him. He's technically doing his job..." Kore said coming to Cerberus's defense. "Nothing is getting pass you, right Cerberus?" He barked in response earning a smirk from Soma. So she was able to win over the beast made from the darkest depths of his mind. She truly was meant to be his Queen.  
"So... are you going to come down here or are you going to watch us have all the fun?" She playfully asked shyly, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
"Yeah, I could use the break anyway." Summoning his Evil One to his hand, he jumps into the fray with them.

...

"That was so much fun! We made quite a team!" Shio happily exclaimed.  
"Yes we sure did." Kore agreed as they sat at the long elegant dinner table.  
"What's wrong Kore? Are you not comfortable?" Soma asked.  
"No, no. It's not that at all." She says waving her hands. "It's just that I'm use to eating in the forest, this fancy setting is new to me. But I'm getting use to it." Not to mention she was slightly surprised that Soma pushed her chair in for her instead of letting one of the servants do it, like they did for Shio.  
Although the table was long and spacious. Soma had it where Shio sat to his near left and Kore sat to his near right as he sat at the head of the table.  
"Soma, we should throw a party to celebrate the welcoming of your new Queen!"  
Kore began to blush and fidget It was one thing to deal with the whole kidnapping bride thing but another thing all together to deal with parties. She always hated how they brought out the inner monster in people. The criticizing, the gossiping, the dressing up, the bloody masks that hid them. She hated it all.  
"I don't think Kore would feel comfortable with a party." Soma said, noticing her inner turmoil and came to her rescue. Then he grabbed his chin in thought. "Still, you're right. We must have some form announcement to present the Underworld its new Queen."  
"What?! But a parties a great idea, isn't it Kore?!"  
"... Actually Shio, I don't like parties." Not even Shio's puppy dog eyes could work for this subject.  
"But why?"

"..."

"That's enough Shio. The food's here." Soma said, ending the subject as the servants came in with their trays of food.  
"Dinner! Dinner!" Shio happily exclaimed as she opened the lid to her plate to get a whiff of her food. "Ah, looks tasty!"  
She tried to eat the sweet looking cupcake first, but Kore snatched it away before she could reach it.  
"You shouldn't eat dessert first, you'll spoil your appetite." She lightly scolded.  
"Aw, but that's the best part." Shio pouted.  
"The best should be saved for last. It'll give something to look forward to when you're done eating."  
"Okay." Shio started storming through her food.  
"Amazing... After all these years I could never get Shio to eat her food first before dessert." Soma said impressed.  
"That's because you spoil her like the big brother you are Soma."  
"(Chuckle) I suppose I have." They seemed to have made a connection as their eyes locked.  
"I finished my feast!" Shio triumphantly shouted, breaking them from their gaze.  
"Good job Shio!" Kore said patting her head and handed Shio back her cupcake. "Here's your favorite part."  
"Yay!" Shio cheered at being praised and getting her cupcake back. She took her time eating it, giving Soma and Kore time to catch up with her pace.  
"Ah, that was tasty!" Shio then stretched into a long yawn. "What a great day today was. But now I'm ready to sleep. Kore, let's sleep together."  
"Sure, that'll be fun. Like the old sleep-get-togethers me and Alisa use to have."  
"Hurray! We can brush each others hair and tell stories!"  
"I will only tell one story, a growing girl needs her sleep."  
"But, I want to hear about your adventures."  
"There will be plenty of time for them another night. That'll give you something to look forward to at our next sleep-get-together."  
"Okay!" Shio and Kore began to head toward the room Kore was to stay in when Kore noticed that Soma stayed at his seat.  
"Soma, aren't you going to bed soon?"  
"No, I have a little more work that needs to be done. You go on now, I'll get to bed soon."  
"Oh... alright. Well then... good night... Soma."  
"Sleep well my Queen." She began to walk in a quicker pace, blushing all the way. This was all new to her, she'd never had a man take interest in her. For a guy that was ruler of the dead he sure was a smooth talker.

...

Soma was exhausted. It seemed that Tsubaki was restless at the disappearance of her daughter. She continuously asked the other gods over the location of her daughter. Soma was safe for now, but he had a lot of explaining to do once they found out about her location.  
But he'd be damned if he was going to hand her back. From that one day he spent with her, he felt more alive than he felt in his entire life. He became addicted to her presence, he couldn't live without it.  
As he entered his room he looked to his bed to see his Queen embracing Shio in a sisterly hug as they laid in peaceful slumber. He had to smile at the warmness of the moment. Already she had found a way into the heart of his sister, hopefully she could do the same for his parents. She truly did bring color into his world.  
Giving into fatigue, he crawled into the bed, embracing his Queen by the waist from behind as he pulled her into him. She was a perfect fit, as if she was meant to be there. This beautiful creature was made more him. He let that thought linger as he fell into the most peaceful sleep he's had in years.


	5. Chapter 5

I won't say this in the chapter but Ren is actually suppose to Hermes.  
**Negotiation**  
Kore woke up to many strange changes than her usual mornings. One, there was no birds singing. Two, there was neither sunlight nor rain nor morning dew to kiss her skin. Three, a little girl cuddle up to her. However, she was okay with that one, it was kinda sweet. But four took the cake, the Death god Soma was cuddling her from behind.  
He rubbed his nose on the back of her neck when he noticed she awake. "Hmm, good morning." He said, placing a kiss on her neck.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kore screamed, freaking out at his close proximity. Taking Shio with her as she moved to the far end of the bed as much as possible. Soma looked at her nonchalantly while Shio, surprisingly, slept through it all. "You pervert! what are you doing sleeping in a maiden's room!"  
"Of course, I'd sleep in here. This is my room after all. Well, it's 'our' room now."  
"What? Why didn't you give me a separate room?!"  
"Why would I want to be separated from my Queen?"  
"Because she doesn't know you like that!"  
"All the more reason to have her close." Soma says, grabbing her arm to pull her in a tight embrace. "My how energetic my Queen is so early in the morning."  
"P-please tell me you at least have a room for Shio. A growing girl like her needs her privacy and a chance to express her individuality."  
"She does have her own room. But she's too scared the Boogieman will get her."  
"What?"  
"(Sigh) Ever since that little trouble-maker of a god snuck into her room to scare her she's been sleeping in my room when she comes down here ever since. She was so scared she came running into my room and I've had to bane the trickster from the Underworld."  
"Oh that's just terrible. Who would do such a thing to such a sweet girl?"  
"That imp of a little cousin of yours."  
"Ren? You must be mistaken, Ren's a good boy, he would never do something like that."  
"Although, Shio never saw who it was. I removed that mask, it was him. More than once I've had to chase him out of my castle before he could offend again. I still don't know how he always knew when she was visiting."  
"Oh, I see..."  
"What are you grinning about?"  
"Nothing much, just admiring how cute young love is."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Oh come now, it's just like how a boy picks on a girl to get her attention. If he bullies her a little he knows that she'll pay attention to him and she'll likely be thinking about him for a long time."  
"Such a childish way to show affection."  
"We'll they are children."  
"Regardless, Shio's too you to have boys chasing her."  
"Come on Soma. This is apart of growing up, she bound to meet boys and maybe even take interest in one."  
"Not if I can help it."  
"What is it that my cousin lacks that you disapprove of him?" She asked getting slightly offended.  
"Mmm." Shio began to stir herself awake. Siting up on her knees she rubbed the sleep out of the eyes. "Morning Kore."  
The she noticed Soma in the bed with them. "Soma, did the Boogieman come tonight?"  
"No, not tonight." But he spoke too soon, from out of the side of the bed where Shio slept a figure in a hideous monster mask popped out.  
"ROAR!"  
"Ahh!" Shio screamed jumping into Kore embrace. Kore maternal instincts kicked at seeing Shio crying in fear. She held Shio in a protective embrace as she gave a hard kick into the monsters stomach making it topple over.  
"Oww! You sure kick hard for a lady." The figure said getting up a shake. Shio's sobs of fear stop as she recognized the voice.  
"Ren?"  
"Yeah it's me."  
"Ren!"  
"Kore?" Ren says in surprise, finally noticing her in the room. "What are you doing here? Auntie Tsubaki has been storming the heavens and earth looking all over for you."  
"Well..." She was having trouble telling the truth.  
"This is her new home now." Soma answered for her.  
"What do you mean, she's living here? Did you take her as your bride...sweet Terra you did. You are going to be in so much trouble once Auntie Tsubaki finds out."  
"Let her be angry." Soma says tightening his hold on Kore. "Regardless, she's not getting Kore back."  
"You can't just-"  
"Ren, how could you?!" Shio says interrupting him. "You've been the one scaring me all this time? What a mean thing to do, I'll never speak to you again!"  
Shio turned away from him and stuck her nose in the air in a pout. Ren, hurt by her declaration, was lost for words as he tried to find a way to appease her.  
"Now now Shio, don't be angry." Kore said to her, petting her head. "I'm sure Ren didn't mean any real harm, he was just trying to play a little trick on you to get a reaction out of you. I'm sure if you give him a chance he'll do anything for you to forgive him."  
"Really?" Shio asked as she turned back around to face Ren. Looking at her with a guilty face he nodded. "Okay then... but only if you play with me until I'm content."  
"That doesn't seem to bad." Ren said accepting her demand. He blushed at the though of spending more time with her.  
"Yay! Let's go play then!" Shio says with her usual cheer returning. He blushed a brighter shade as she took his hand and ran out the room.  
Kore couldn't help but think how cute those two are together when she realized she was all alone... in a room... with Soma.  
She froze in her position. Unable to move away from him anyway due to his grip. After one final squeeze he released her to get up.  
"Get up now, the servants will be here soon with your new dress. You must look presentable today."  
"Why what's going on?"  
"Today I shall announce you to my realm as my Queen."  
"I haven't agreed to this. Don't just decide things for me without my consent."  
"There's no use resisting. It's our destiny to be together."  
"No! No, I refuse to marry a man whose only reason for marrying me is a blind sense of fate without love. Let alone a man I don't even know." She says getting up off the bed on the opposite side of him.  
"You were meant to be with me, I shall have no other Queen."  
"No! I will not marry where there is no love! Release me. Please let me go!"  
"Don't run away!" Soma exclaims at her as he warps into a shadow to teleport right in front of her, holding her in a warm embrace. "Don't run away from me."  
She freezes at his sudden actions but calmed into a relax pose as he continued on. "I care about you more than you know. Stay with me for a while longer... take the time so we can get to know one another. Please... give me the chance to win your heart."  
Soften by his words she took into account that he asked her to not run away from him. How lonely it must feel down here among the dead with no one to visit other than his little sister. To have nothing but shades of gray in this colorless world. He longed for company, he needed a friend. Why should she brush him off so quickly, maybe she should give him a chance. After all, he did save her plants perhaps there's more to him than she thinks.  
"... I will... stay. Perhaps there's more to you than meets the eye that I'm not seeing. I will give you a chance... for now."  
"That's all I can ask for." He says kissing her hands. "I will announce you as my Queen, but it won't be official until you are ready."


	6. Chapter 6

For those who know the legends of Hades and Persphenie they had many encounters with Greek heroes who travel into the Underworld for a divine or self-righteous task. But what these stories failed to do is tell how the bond between Hades and Persphenie grew with each story. However, if you did read all the legends with the two you will know one thing about my fanfic... never try to take Soma's Queen.  
**Growth and Bond**  
All the souls of the Underworld gathered at the court yard of their King's palace. It was a rare occasion for the Death god to make a public announcement let alone stop all the traffic and action on the Underworld floors at once just to make it. Souls and Guardians gathered at the palace to hear their Hades.  
He stood over them on his balcony as they stared up at him in awe and fear. For their cold King was a force to be reckon with when provoked. He knew everything that happened in his realm, as he watch over them in the shadows. For him to summon everyone here someone must have called down his wrath to which he would punish them all.  
"People of the Underworld I bring you forth news of good tidings." The crowd silently murmured on in confusion. "Rejoice for color has been brought into our world. In honor of this occasion all workings of the Underworld shall be stopped for this day. All punishments and duties will not commence this day in celebration." The crowed cheered, for many will have a rest from their eternal punishment and guardians wouldn't have to work. But this, they wondered what joyful occasion would bring forth their cold King's generosity. "For on this day the Underworld has a new Queen."  
All cheering slowly died down as the crowed gasped in shocked and began to murmured louder. When had the Death god taken a liking to one of this realm? For usually their cold King did not interacted with many people of this world, especially women with the exception of his sister.  
"Your new Queen has won my heart with her kindness, compassion, and beauty. From the moment I laid eyes on her I was smitten and I hope as her new people you will love her too. She is to rule by my side as my equal in the judgement of souls. May her compassion forever flourish in this land."  
Soma saw his Queen's handmaidens stand at the entrance of the balcony. They must have completed preparing his Queen. What they dressed her in even he did not know. But he could since her behind the curtain, nervously waiting for him to call upon her. "People of the Underworld I present to you your Queen, Kore."  
They all gasped as she came out, even Soma had his breath taken away at the sight of her. She wore a long pure white tunic that went down to her ankle. The tunic's two front and back straps were tied together by green ribbons, that let her wings flow freely from her back, as a larger green sash tied in a bow graced her waist. The tunic elegantly showed off her curves as it gave a slight peak at her bust line and a slit ran up to her knee to expose a little bit of leg. No jewelery or gold graced her body, only a single lily with an ornament of pearls graced her hair. She didn't need the jewelry or make up to enhance her beauty... she was a natural, no... she was nature.  
Soma resisted the urge to run to her and take her in his arms. He would take it slow, he was a wolf to her while she the rabbit, any fast moves would frighten her. He would wait for her to come to him. She slowly approached him as she shied from the large crowds of people and creatures which guarded the Underworld. Their eyes and whispers frightened her, but as she looked toward Soma she felt the noise fade into the background. Staring at him, she noticed that he switched his outfit for a white one that did not hide his face under a hood. She blushed as she saw how handsome he was.  
When she finally approached him he took her hand. "Forgive me for my conspicuous staring my Queen, for I am enchanted by your beauty." He says kissing her hand with affection. His hand makes its way to gently cup her cheek. "Those eyes... that aura of life that's wrapped around you... I can never get enough of it."  
With barely a touch, his thumb rubbed over her lips as he stared at them with no shame. His hand then found its way to grip her chin to lift up her face as he slowly leaned down for a kiss. Kare began to slightly shake in fright, for if he kissed her lips he would have sealed the ceremony and she would truly be his wife. But he didn't go for her lips and instead settled for her forehead as he gave it a chastised kiss. Even with a kiss so innocent she blush as red as a rose. He lightly chuckled at this and turned back to the crowd.  
"Kore... your people!" As he waved his hand to point out to the crowd. The crowd broke into loud cheers.  
"Hail our Queen Kore!" The guardians saluted out.  
"May the Heavens bless our merciful Queen!"  
"May our fair Queen rule with her ever-flowing compassion!" The crowds would randomly shout as they cheered her name. In embarrassment Kore hid her face in Soma's chest, he grinned at her willing embrace as he wrapped his arms around her. Somehow she felt safe in his arms, as if in his embrace all the commotion and large crowds disappeared.

...

The Underworld wasn't so bad as Kore first though. Unlike stereotypical beliefs plants did and could grow here. And as the days went by she saw the changes in them. They were not as bright as the ones on the surface, but they still had a dark beauty about them. And the flowers had a glaze and glitter like a moonless starry night that was a unique beauty that the surface plants couldn't compare to. And other plants would glow and light in the way the plants she once graced in the Amazons. The plants brushed and prettied themselves up as if to impressed their Queen.  
And she was pleased with them as she danced about them and caress their petals as she pleasantly sang to them. And she still had her surface plants so she had goods of both worlds.  
It is while she wonders the Netherworld she stumbles upon a man who leaned over a great pound. He looked parched as he tried to get a sip of water, but the water would run away from him each time. His thirst and the daunt of parchment forever his punishment in the afterlife.  
Kore took pity him and his distraught. Looking around she saw that no one was watching, the guardians were nowhere around and there was no sign that Soma was watching. As she saw that the coast was clear, she came over to the man and gathered water in her hands for the man to drink. The water would forever runaway from him, but it would not disobey her.  
Getting his fill of water he thanked her as she wandered away.  
"Why do you show such favor to that mortal? You should have left him be." She was startled by a voice only to turn around to see that it was Soma, leaning on a large boulder.  
"How could I do such a thing when I see a poor soul suffering like that. It's too cruel to even think about."  
"You're generosity is wasted. He thanks you now but his thirst will return again tomorrow and he will curse you for ever giving him false hope, never appreciating the time when his thirst 'was' quenched."  
So that soul would continue to suffer regardless of what she did, the realization brought a tear to her eye. "You're right... even if I stopped his suffering for today it's only delaying the inevitable fate he is given."  
Soma approached her to wipe away her tear with a gentle finger to brush her cheeks. "Do not shed your tears my Queen, for the human had brought it upon himself in the crimes he committed in his pass life."  
"What crimes did he commit?"  
"Those no longer matter now, the deeds have been done and his sentence made. He must pay for his transgressions and reap what he sows. His punishment is only fair."  
"Fair?"  
"With time you shall see."

...

Kore wanted to see what this 'fair' fate Soma spoke of was about. So she would accompany him to the courts, seated beside him as his Queen. His face was stone and indifferent as he gave the souls their readings and their fate, however he would still hold her hand with a hidden tenderness.  
So far she listen to the humans life and found that for the most part their fates given to them in the afterlife for their deeds were reasonable. And she was starting to see Soma's point of view.  
But one day their court was graced by the presence of a living mortal. Appalled by this Soma rose from his throne.  
"How did you get here mortal? This place is not for the living, you shouldn't have even got pass Cerberus."  
"Honorable death god my name is Orpheus, I come to your court to beseech you for the release of my wife Eurydice."  
"Out of the question, your wife is already dead. I will not offset the natural balance just because you traveled all this way to get here."  
"Please my lord, her death was unjust and her time was too short. I love her too much to return to the surface without her."  
"You already offset the order with your presence here alone, begone!"  
"Hades please!"  
"I said get out of here!"  
"Soma..." Kore says grabbing his arm, he turns to his Queen with warmer eyes compared to the ones he gave to the court. "Please... the man must have worked so hard to get here. He risked a lot to save the life of the one he loved. His hardship seems like a fair trade. Please, give him back his wife... if not for him for me."  
"..." Soma stared down into her eyes.  
"..." She refused to waver from his gaze and back down as she looked up at him.  
"... Very well my Kore." She smiled at his comply receiving a grin in return. He turned back to Orpheus, his eyes turning back deadly cold. "You have won the favor of my Queen. In honor of your request I shall give you back your wife. However, you must complete one more task, do you accept?"  
"Yes, give me the task! Whatever it may be I shall complete it if it gives me back my wife!"  
"Very well." Soma then closed his eyes and let out a heavy breath that sent a chill through the room and made the shadows dance. A woman appeared from the shadows looking at the mortal with affection but said nothing. Soma slowly opened his eyes as he addressed Orpheus. "Your wife has been freed mortal. Head back to the Gates and leave the Underworld, she shall follow you from behind and will be unable to speak until you leave the Underworld. However, you must never turn back to see if she is following you until you leave this realm. If you do she shall be dragged back into the Underworld."  
Orpheus nodded and headed out the palace after saying his thanks. His wife followed behind him without him ever seeing. Kore rejoiced at the story that his tale was going to get the happy ending it deserved as she and Soma watched them from the Seeing Well. But half way out Orpheus began to doubt his wife was there. His doubt began to eat at him more and more until he could take it no more. Just at the Gate of the Underworld he turned around. He saw his wife, but could do nothing as the shadows dragged his wife back into the Underworld as they both reached out for each other. He broke the rules so his wife had to return.  
Kore ran into Soma's embraced as she began to cry. "Do not waste your tears on this my Queen."  
"I know... it's only fair. He was given such a simple task and he couldn't do it so he didn't deserve to have his wife back. But... it's still so sad."  
"My Heart..." Soma said as he affectionately rubbed her head to try and comfort her as he embraced her.  
"Will they... will they ever see each other?"  
"Yes... but in death."

...

"You must be Persephenie." Kore turned as someone addressed her by her human interpretative name.  
To her surprise it was a beautiful mortal female. She would have been far fairer than Kore if it wasn't for the stress weighing down on her face. However there was something wrong with this mortal... she was still alive.  
"Please, my name is Psyche. Aphrodite has tasked me with gathering a piece of your beauty in order to get my husband, her son Amor, to return to me."  
"What caused you to ever part?"  
"I looked at his face when he told me not to."  
"How could you violate the trust of your spouse?!"  
"I didn't mean to!" She began to cry. "My sisters tricked me into thinking that I might be married to a monster. My curiosity got the best of me. I know I did wrong, but he's my husband and I love him. I'll do anything to get him back."  
"That curiosity of yours will be your down fall. Yes, your sisters arrived here not too long ago from trying to win the heart of Amor in-stead for yours and ended up falling to their deaths. But from what I've heard, he treated you well. Far better than what gave you right to doubt him and accuse him of being a monster."  
"Please! I've worked so hard to fulfill my task given to me in order to get my husband back. Yours is the last one I have left, please! I don't want to lose him."  
"Very well, I will help you. I mean after all... everybody deserves a second chance." Kore held her hands out and began to focus her powers into them as green roots sprang from the ground to grow around them. As she let out a heavy breath, the roots retreated back into the ground leaving behind a box in her hands of beautiful floral designs. "Inside this box is a peace of my beauty. Hand this to Aphrodite and your task will be done, however you must never open it. Now go before 'Hades' finds you here."  
"Thank you fair Persephenie!" Psyche said running off with the last of her task. Once Kore saw that she was gone she called out to the shadows.  
"Soma I know you're there, please come out." And so he did, he said nothing as he embraced her from behind. "Please take me to the throne room, I wish to see how this ends."  
"You may not like what you see."  
"I don't care, I want to see this through tile the end."  
"So be it." And so the shadows took them, the shadows no longer scared her. She always felt like it embraced her with the same warmth Soma did.  
They went to the Seeing Well to see that Psyche vain attitude caused her to open the box in order to have the beauty for herself in order to win back Amor. Her disobedience caused her to fall into a deep sleep. Kore hoped the girl wouldn't break the rules, but she guest she put too much hope in the girl. Suddenly Amor came to save her himself as he placed Kore's beauty back into the box and went with Psyche to give the box back to his mother. As promised she made the girl immortal to forever remain by Amor's side.  
"See Soma, there was a happy ending in that story after all."  
"But you wasted your precious beauty, even a little piece, on a girl who would try to short cut her challenges." Soma said cupping her face from the embrace he had on her from behind. No longer did his touches startle her.  
"It was worth it if I could create a happy ending for those two. Besides Soma, you should know the one law that creates unbalance."  
"And what would that be?" She turned around inside his embrace to face him.  
"Love doesn't play fair."

...

Pirithous had traveled a long way to get here and he was starting to lose his buzz. But he made a challenge to Theseus and he was going to see it through. Theseus wimped out by stealing Helen to be his bride. A lovely girl that was bound to grow up into a beauty, but she was too young. A girl of 13 would give Theseus a long time to wait for her.  
But Pirithous wanted a woman, and he wanted her now. And he didn't want just any woman, he wanted a young goddess. He set his eyes on the young goddess called Pesephenie and he was going to 'have' her.  
"You're a long ways from the surface mortal." Pirithous was startle by the voice that came out of nowhere only for the Death god himself to appear. "What brings you to my realm mortal?"  
"I came here to steal a bride."  
"Unless you have a necrophiliac fetish, you picked that wrong place to find a bride. You must be drunk. Turn back human, I will not have you steal any of my souls."  
"I'm not here for the undead. I'm here for the lovely Persephenie." The temperature dropped 20 degrees.  
"What?" His voice was livid.  
"I shall steal a far better prize than Theseus if I can get my hands on Persephenie. She's a fine goddess that is loved and missed by the surface. Since you've already taken her she's most likely the easiest goddess to catch." Pirithous was far to drunk to realize that the shadows were shaking like rattle snakes.  
"And what makes you think you can **take** her from me mortal?"  
"I do not fear you Death god, I am a hero!" To Pirithous surprise, Soma was on him in a second squeezing his throat. His eyes were livid as his wrath was invoked.  
"Then you're more of an idiot then I thought." Soma's words were like acid. "You thought you could come in here and steal my bride from me and think you could get away from with it. You thought you could take her from ME!"  
Soma threw Pirithous and he landed hard on a rock. As he tried to get up he realized he couldn't move. The rock was enchanted, he was stuck.  
"You will never leave this rock and since you're trapped in this realm you will never die." A loud shriek came from one of the long tunnels of the Underworld as Sariels came toward Pirithous.  
"Furies!" They looked at him as if he was a five star dinner to a starving man. "Please my lord spare me! Have mercy!'  
"My Queen is the merciful one, I am not." Pirithous screamed as the Sariels ate him alive, but he kept healing. Over joyed at the never ending feast the Sariels ripped him apart. Soma looked upon the carnage for a while before he got bored and headed back to the palace and his Queen. As he fade into the Shadows he gave Pirithous these last words. "Nobody takes what is MINE."


	7. Chapter 7

Oh dear, I didn't mean to end the last chapter so dark. But then again, never taunt death. But I think there is a lesson in the last chapter. What did we learn children... that drinking is wrong.  
**The Love**  
"Johannes sir, Auntie Tsubaki is still looking for Kore." Ren said to Johannes as he address the wilting world below.  
"I see... did you tell her where Kore was?"  
"No I thought it would make things worse."  
"Mm, Good."  
"Sir?"  
"Tsubaki has always been protective of her daughter, there's no telling what kind of rampage she would go through if she found out where Kore was." Johannes then let out a tiny chuckle with a grin. "And besides, I approve of the relationship between Kore and Soma. Soma should have the right to be happy."  
"But he kidnapped her."  
"A bumpy start on the road to love. In the end she is falling in love with him."  
"Like father like son." Aisha chuckled.  
"Not really I didn't have to kidnap you to win your love, just chase you."  
"Ah, young love." Aisha said with affection.  
"Hm, yes indeed... However, I can't have Soma neglecting his duties. I think it's about time I pay him a visit, I have a task for him."

...

"Father... such a rare occasion for you to visit me."  
"Soma it's been a while. I don't see your lovely bride around?"  
"She playing with Cerberus... But why have you come to my realm? I hope it's not to take her." Soma got into a offensive stance.  
"Rest assured, I'm not here to take your bride away. What kind of cruel father do you take me for?"

"..."

"I have a task for you Soma."  
"And that would be?" Johannes brought out a mortal tied in the rope of the gods, an unbreakable bind.  
"This man is Sisyphos, he has sinned against the heavens. I want you to punish him in your world by being forever chained."  
"... Fine."  
"That's my boy, see to it that it's done... Oh, and your mother sends her love."  
"Send back mines as well." And like that Soma's father was gone in a ball of light. Not knowing his crime Soma took him to the easiest floor of the Underworld where Soma began to bind him in his dark chains.  
"Are there any last request before you are to face your sentence?"  
"Yes... eat this!" Sisyphos shouted as he dropped a flash grenade.

...

"Oh I hope he likes this, I worked really hard on it." Kore commented to Cerberus as she road on his back while looking over a flower crown in her hand. "What do you think Cerberus?"  
It barked at her in response.  
"You're right, I put my heart into it so I know he'll love it. Thanks for the encouragement Cerberus." She said, rubbing affectionately behind the three heads ears. "But still I wonder what he could be doing this far off in the Underworld? Is he sentencing some sort of punishment?"  
She looked around as Cerberus lead the way by following Soma's scent. What they found when they found Soma was him chained up in dark chains unconscious.  
"Soma!" Kore cried out as she ran to his aid. Trying to rip the chains off him and calling upon her plants to help destroy the locks from the inside. As the last chain fell off of Soma's body, he came to. "Soma, are you alright, what happened?!"  
"I'm alright Kare. Although at the moment I'm absolutely pissed right now." He said slanting his eyes. "That mortal is going to pay for that little stunt! He shall not escape his punishment!"  
"Soma wait!" Kore says, stopping him before he storms off to find Sisyphos. She places a crown of flowers on him, but it was too big so it worked more as a necklace. Before backing away she places a kiss on his cheek, blushing. "Good luck."  
"Thank you my Queen." He said, caressing the spot where she kissed him as he faded into the shadows.

...

That must have been one sneaky human, apparently not only did he sin against the gods but he trapped Soma in Soma's own powers. But his crimes caught up with him as he was struck down. Most likely Soma was judging him now.  
"Excuse me, fair Queen, won't you hear my plea." Said a man as he bowed to Kore.  
"Stand good sir, there's no need for that. Tell me what troubles you."  
"It's my wife... she ... refuses to bury me.'  
"What?"  
"I always feel so cold down here and the crows pick at me as I feel they do to my body above."  
"This is an outrage! What kind of wife would disrespect her spouse so cruelly even to the grave?!"  
"Please my Queen, won't you let me go set my wife straight so she can bury my body and I can rest in peace?"  
"Of course! You may go right away and come back, but for me to release you you must tell me your name."  
"It's Sisyphos my fair Queen." Little did Kore know the man was grinning.

...

"My lord we searched everywhere for him. But we can't seem to track Sisyphos down." Said one of the Guardians in the throne room of the Death god.  
"He couldn't have gotten far, **find him**."  
"Yes my lord." Soma sighed into his hand as the Guardian left. This mortal was really starting to annoy him.  
"Soma!"  
"What is it my Queen? What has gotten you so riled up?"  
"I could ask you the same thing. You look so tired."  
"The human from before seems to have evaded the Guardians and is now hiding somewhere in the Underworld. What about you my Queen?"  
"I just found a man who's wife hadn't buried him."  
"What? Doesn't she know the body and soul are still connected for a year?"  
"Yeah, the poor thing was suffering from the frying sun and the crows peaking at him. I had to send him to the surface for a few days to set her right."  
"I see, and what was the man's name?"  
"Sisyphos."  
"... Come again my Queen."  
"Sisyphos."

"..."

"Soma?"  
"Hahahaha. HAHAHAHA!" Soma laughed in hysteria. "Very clever Sisyphos, using my Achilles heel against me." He said chuckling some more.  
"What's so funny dear?"  
"The man you just released was the man who sealed me."  
"You mean all those things he said..."  
"Where mostly ploys to trick you in order to leave this realm." Soma chuckled a little at his own stupidity for not telling Kore the man's name when he should've. "He was most likely not going to come back either." He chuckled a little until he saw the tears in his Queens eyes.  
"I've been tricked... not just by anyone ... but the man that tried to harm my Soma. He even went as far as defiling the death and life system. What a monstrous thing to do!" She began to cry into her hands. Flustered by her tears and the fact she addressed him as hers, he held her in an embrace.  
"Worry not my Heart, he's going to get his fair share for defiling the balance. So don't cry my Heart... it pains me to see you so."  
"I can't stop until he is brought to justice."  
"Then I haven't a moment to lose." Soma said as he summoned his shadows to drag Sisyphos back into the Underworld and into the throne room.  
"Did you really thing you could escape me human. You bastard, it's one thing to sly your way pass me, but to trick my Queen by taking advantage of her kindness, you've crossed the line. No one hurts my Queen." He says as she drys away her tears.  
"N-now now remember Death god you are a fair ruler. You wouldn't give me a punishment more than is rightfully due."  
"You're right. But with all the baggage you're carrying it's added up." Soma smiled as Sisyphos broke into a cold sweat.

...

And so Sisyphos forever pushes a rock up a hill to have it roll to the bottom before it reaches the top.

...

Kore laid in her field of flowers, as she rested in the artificial lights of moonlight's kiss. She reflected on how this field use to be her favorite and how her favorite spot had grown and changed. And how the mysterious man that had abducted her a year ago had slowly wormed his way into her heart.  
He may have acted cold and indifferent as death should be, but she saw the kindness and the gentleness that he would share with her and slightly bring out to others. He wasn't a cruel king but a fair one that people misunderstood. He made her happy and dare she say it she-  
"And what are you up to my Queen?" Soma said as he appeared from the Shadows and knelled to her side leaning over her with one hand supporting his weight.  
"Soma..." She says with affection she never truly unleashed with him. This caught him off guard as he never had her open up like this before. Though he didn't frown upon it, goodness no, he just wasn't expecting it. He reached to touch her check but hesitating with a fear he didn't have before, as if he would break her.  
She grabbed his hand and caress it to her cheek as she noted how warm it was for a man who was considered a cold king. She leaned up to come close to his face with half lid eyes. To his surprise and joy her lips stopped only a centimeter away from his. Before giving in to instinct he looked deep into her eyes to see if this is what she wanted. She gave her confirmation by closing the gap between their lips.  
And with that kiss sealed the long marriage ceremony,and she was official his wife. Taken over by the joy of the moment Soma deepened the kiss as he fell to the ground with her. She moaned into the kiss and combed her fingers into his platinum locks.  
"Soma."  
"!" Soma and Kore broke apart at the realization that Ren was there.  
"Dammit Ren, your timing is as horrible as ever!"

"..."

"Ren? What's wrong?" Kore asks noticing the drained look on his face.  
"Kore... I'm here to take you back."  
"What?!" Soma seethed.  
"Why? Why must I go back? I have kept to my duty at fighting the Aragami even down here, the human casualties caused by Aragami should be low."  
"Your mother has stopped letting the harvest grow... the humans are starving. And this will continued until you are returned to her."


	8. Chapter 8

For this chapter we start back in time when Kore was abducted and continue until Ren goes to collect her from Tsubaki's side of the story. Dr. Sakaki is going to be Helios since he's a star gazer and Helios is suppose to see all.  
**A Mother's Pain**  
Gone... she was gone. Something had taken her daughter and none of the gods knows where, or more like none of them will tell her. In grief she searched for her daughter for six months without food or water. As an immortal she could live without food, but she still would suffer from the pains of hunger.  
In her search she came upon Gina, the goddess of witchcraft as the human titled her. Gina took pity on the mother who continued to search for her without rest and decided to come to her aid.  
"Why go on this pointless search Tsubaki, it is unnecessary work."  
"Looking for my daughter is not unnecessary work you witch!"  
"Come now, I meant no harm. I only meant why search for her with no clues of your own when you could go to the one who sees all."  
"You mean... of course Sakaki! Why didn't I think of this before?!"  
"Because you were blinded by grief."

...

"Sakaki, forever watcher of the skies, tell me where has my daughter gone."  
"Good to see you Tsubaki. You rarely pay me any visits."  
"Cut the small talk and tell me where my daughter is."  
"You may not like the answer."  
"I won't like it no matter what the answer is. Someone has 'taken' my daughter! Please, she's all I left after my husband passed away, I can't lose her too!"  
"Alright... she's... in the Underworld with Soma."  
"Soma!"  
"He's taken her in as his Queen."  
"QUEEN!"  
"Now, now Tsubaki don't get mad. Soma is a fine husband for Kore. He rules a realm, he treats her well, and he bathes."  
"Why does the last one even matter?!"  
"Hygiene is very important."  
"No, I can't accept this. No, I refuse to accept this! How could he have taken her without me noticing?! Who could have covered his... JOHANNES!" Tsubaki grew great white wings and flew off toward Johannes palace like a Furies.

...

"You bastard!"  
"Good to see you too, Tsubaki." Johannes grinned as she stormed in.  
"You lied to me! You tricked me! Just so your son can run off with my daughter!"  
"I don't see what the problem is, the two seem happy together."  
"My daughter is a child of life, she is not meant for the cold dreary world of the Underworld!"  
"And what exactly to you expect me to do about it?"  
"Give me back my daughter, you demon!"  
"I'm afraid I can't do that."  
"... Then I'm afraid I can't grow the harvest."  
"What?!"  
"Until my daughter is returned to me I will not grow the harvest."  
"You can't do that, you'll wipe out the humans!"  
"Watch me!"

...

"It's been a year, sir."

"..."

"More than two thirds of the worlds crops have withered away."

"..."

"If this continues people will starve."  
"...Ren, does Tsubaki still refuse to grow the Harvest?"  
"I'm afraid so, sir."  
"... Go to the Underworld and... collect Kore."  
"But sir."  
"Do it."  
"Very well."  
"... Forgive me Soma."


	9. Chapter 9

Final chapter, let's end this. This chapter is actually based on the youtube video (HD)Nightcore- Never Forget (Iceland).  
**Never Forget**  
Gone... she was gone. Ren had come, that bastard of a father sent Ren to take Kore away from him. Why? Why now? When he finally got her to open up to him? When he finally got her to accept being his Queen.  
She brought life and color into his realm, he looked forward to waking up the next day knowing that she would be by his side. She was the warmth in his cold core, his Heart. The plants came to life with her around, she was the light. His light, but now she had been taken from him like a false hope. Bastards, every single one of them.  
Well he wasn't going to take this. Going to the Palace stable he got his chariot. He'll go up to the damn surface, break down the heavens's doors if he must, to get his wife back.

...

"Kore you're back!" Tsubaki said in over joy at the return of her daughter. Almost instantly the crops began to come back to life. "Look at you, did your hair get a little longer?"  
"Mother, it's good to see you again."  
"I've been looking everywhere for you, I've been so worried. Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"  
"No mother my husband treated me well."  
"HUSBAND." Tsubaki exclaimed in disbelief while Johannes grinned at this.  
"So the ceremony was completed?"  
"Yes, we are officially husband and wife now."  
"I see... then perhaps you should return to your husband."  
"NO! I refuse, my child cannot stay in that realm forever or it'll taint her."  
"But she is by all rights his wife she has to return to her spouse."  
"And I'm her mother and I never consented to the arrangement to begin with. And I won't have you take my daughter away from me again."  
"I'd like to make a suggestion..."  
"... Yes, Kore?"  
"Since I wish to stay with my husband... but I also miss my mother... why not stay with both for six months each."

"..."

"Actually that's not a bad idea. This should be a fair agreement Tsubaki."  
"You mean you want to stay down there... with Soma."  
"It's actually nice down there once you give the place a chance... and as for Soma... I... I... I lov-"  
"Give me back my Queen!" Soma demanded breaking/riding into his parents throne room with his chariot driven by four black horses with manes of black fire and crimson eyes. Spotting Kore, he stopped his chariot in front of the thrones. Getting off, he rushed toward her to steal a heated kiss.  
"Haven't I taught you better manners than this Soma? You didn't even knock." Johannes nonchalantly said.  
"Shut up! You got a lot of nerve coming into my realm and taking my Queen away from me!"  
"Soma wait. We've come to a negotiation."  
"And what would that be?"  
"That I stay up here six months with my mother each year and the other half with you."  
"That sounds like a terrible deal, we're going home, now."  
"Don't be greedy Soma, you have to share her with her mother. That's the thing about marriages... you always have to deal with the in-laws."  
"There is no negotiation, I demand the return of my Queen, and I want her now."  
"It's either six months or none, which is your choice?"  
"... Dammit it." Soma said turning his head away from the others and got on his chariot.  
"Soma..." Kore called out to him.  
"Kore, you've spent a year with Soma so in turn you will spend a year with your mother and then the six month cycle with begin. My ruling is finished."  
"Soma..." Kore ran to his chariot.  
"Why? Why does everything good get taken from me?" Soma asked down to her with a heavy heart.  
"I'm not going anywhere, I love you. We will meet again... So when the golden sun arises far across the sea a year from now, please come back to me."  
"I'll return for you in a year and then we'll be free to be together again."  
"Never forget what I did... what I said when I gave you all... my heart and soul. The morning will come when I know we'll be one cause I still believe that you'll remember me."  
"Always... and you'll remember me."  
"I'll never forget... and I'll be waiting."


End file.
